


Pretty Woman

by xziee223



Series: [brujay]性轉Jason [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 性轉Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	Pretty Woman

陽光、沙灘、比基尼。

 

　　這三個本來是度假跟休閒的代名詞，陪同人士是Bruce的時候就會變成臥底、犯案、殺很大。

 

　　看到簡訊的時候Jason思考了好久這是約會邀約，還是單純的任務資訊。

　　她跟Bruce還沒對外公開，只有家族人員跟法外組們知道他們在一起，現在就要登上高級郵輪，嚐盡賭博、美酒美食的奢華之旅，怎麼想都很可疑……

　　而且沒有別人，連Alfred都沒帶，就帶她，這怎麼可能是去玩？

 

　　Jason盯著簡訊發愣，她該問誰來確定Bruce究竟要帶她出去幹什麼？

　　那她要帶槍嗎？——算了，這不是問題，她一定會帶。

 

　　問Roy跟Kori這個好像有點尷尬，Roy會叫她不要太期待，Kori則會叫她玩得開心點。

　　事實上Jason不會太期待，如果這次是像上回舉家出國就算了，這次只有她，他們沒有離開高譚約會過，一起在高譚以外的地方會合都是因為任務，那現在……？

　　嗯，絕對會是任務，帶上槍、帶上警戒、帶上頭罩——至於Bruce送的比基尼，呣，也帶上吧……

 

★

 

　　Bruce Wayne在公開場合帶上一個妞、三個妞、五個妞都不是新聞，他沒準備妞才是新聞。

 

　　在去到約定的餐廳前，Bruce就已經被好幾個新鮮『哇喔Brucy今天沒帶妞！！』的年輕姑娘們搭訕，以致於他來到郵輪內奢華的餐廳時，已經比約定時間晚了約十分鐘。

 

　　Jason可能會殺了他。Bruce理了理他的西裝，確保自己看上去體面——還有襯衫領口內襯的口紅印，必須在第一時間內看不出來才行。

　　Jason可能會原諒他的遲到、可能會原諒他的外表，可是口紅印……嗯，不是他在心虛身為蝙蝠俠居然躲不過口紅攻擊，而是口紅印這東西若不是來自於自己的女友，女友本人可是會氣一輩子。

 

　　Bruce環顧餐廳，由於是高級郵輪，上船的人都非富即貴，只是在餐廳吃飯卻都跟他一樣穿著西裝與晚禮服，拘謹到不行，他想這種場合應該能更快找到Jason才對……

　　可是沒有，轉了一圈還是沒看到她，空間中看起來是單身的女性們也不多，其中一個沒看到臉的坐在吧檯前，穿著紫色的晚禮服裝，大露背，盤上捲髮，身型看上去很好——於是Bruce又把目光移開了，他悠晃晃地想著Jason晚到或不想來應該都會通知他才對。

 

　　轉第二圈Bruce再次掠過那張白皙的背部，然後他看見被布料隱隱約約遮住的腰上的疤痕……糟糕， **他認識這條疤痕** ！

　　Bruce再次理了理自己的領結，他本來以為Jason不會融入這個場景，以為她會維持自己的特色。在察覺到Jason為他『整裝待發』的時候，Bruce突然覺得領口的這個口紅印有點礙事。

 

　　Bruce走過去，輕鬆自若地走到吧檯邊的女士身旁坐下。

 

　　「嘿。」

　　聽見聲音的Jason轉過頭，她甚至有好好化妝，豐潤的嘴唇上是偏紅的橘色，顏色不深。

　　Bruce有點驚艷地彎起嘴角，一切意外當中讓Bruce不意外的是，Jason在瞪他。

 

　　「回答我，老頭子，」她漂亮的眼中滿是怒火，「我口紅的顏色好看嗎？」

　　Bruce頓了頓，「很適合妳。」

　　「我是不是該挑黑色的才能蓋過你領口內那個口紅印？」

　　「……」Bruce有點無辜地悶哼一聲，「萬聖節的時候吧。」

　　她呲牙咧嘴地小聲吼道，「有種你現在出去蒐集三百個口紅印！」

 

　　三百個口紅印？她可能太小看Bruce的魅力了。

　　Bruce抬起一邊眉毛，拿過Jason拽在手上的手拿包，「希望妳的唇膏夠妳親我三百次。」

　　「我幹嘛為了你浪費我的唇膏！」Jason搶回她的手拿包。

 

　　在來之前她總算鼓起勇氣去詢問了Barbara狀況，神諭的說法是她的確得臥底進去，為此Jason的心情有點複雜，事情的確也該往這方向走，一點也不意外，可不知道為什麼她會有點、微微的、小小的、不是很多的、失落。

　　她真的帶了Bruce送的比基尼，還被Barbara說服買了她這輩子大概不會用第二次的美妝產品、去挑禮服、高跟鞋。

　　其實她只是站在那抱怨，挑的都是Barbara，刷的也是那張Jason皮包裡一直不肯拿出來用的Bruce的黑卡……好處是因為是Bruce的卡，所以她都沒看價錢就是了。

　　比較讓她痛苦的是做頭髮、塗指甲油（還手指腳趾都塗）、更別說一堆什麼護膚去角質了，她最怕這種必須靜止待在某個定點聽美容師說話假裝聊天的行程了……

 

　　Barbara的認真程度讓Jason一方面覺得這是一件很重要的任務，一方面就更希望這是個約會——這都什麼機遇？她難得一次穿高跟鞋加大露背晚禮服、開高岔露出半條腿，居然 **只是** 任務？

 

　　「妳今晚很美。」Bruce彎著他好看的嘴唇，真心地說。

　　然而Jason哼都沒哼一聲，她才不會被Brucy給哄騙。

 

　　「你讓我想起了《Pretty Woman》的Julia Roberts。」

　　「……」Jason有點詫異地看他，在確定那是一句稱讚之前，反而是先想到：「所以我的任務是要去勾引一個黃金單身漢？」

　　「……」Bruce很快就聽出他女友在說什麼，輕輕地握住她做了指甲的手，「妳已經完成任務了。」

　　「啥？」Jason驚訝得讓她臉頰旁邊的捲髮一抖一抖，襯托出她口紅的顏色。

 

　　Bruce執起女友的左手，撫過無名指的指節。雖然他跟Jason在一起全然與Jason的女人味無關，但他絕對會重金答謝把她打扮成這樣子的人。

 

　　「摸屁！」Jason抽回手，「別看了老頭子！」被盯著盯著Jason心底發毛，「我這輩子沒有比今天更像女人，你想笑就笑！笑完就跟我說我的任務！」

　　Bruce真的笑了，但他是被Jason的反應逗笑的。

 

　　「笑屁！」Jason一拳朝男人的鼻子揍過去。

　　「我說了，妳今晚很美。」Bruce閃過並且握住了她的手腕，成功地在她手心落下一吻，「妳可以經常這麼穿。」

　　「得了吧！」Jason再次抽回手，「妳跟迪基鳥變成女人還比我更像女人！我的胸部居然只比性轉後的Tim跟Damian還大！這還有沒有天理！」

Bruce又笑了，這是他作為Brucy所能笑的最燦爛的程度，「妳性轉後的強壯程度也只亞於我。」

　　「夠了！！」Jason簡直想從經過的侍者手上拿來整盤酒往Bruce臉上潑，她到底為什麼要在美容院被折磨了整整一天後讓Bruce羞辱，「快跟我說任務內容！不然我要回去了！」

　　「好吧，好吧，」Bruce無奈地帶著笑容嘆口氣，「妳的任務很簡單。」

　　「……」Jason安靜下來，可她沒來由的更不爽了。

 

　　「首先，在這艘郵輪上的時間內，妳都得貼身跟著妳的監視對象。」

　　「貼身？」Jason的太陽穴一緊。

　　「沒錯。」

　　「 **貼身！？** 」她又問了一次。

　　「沒錯。」他又回答了一次。

　　「……」Jason瞪著他，死活不對他吼出『我他媽是你女友你讓我去貼別的男人！！』這種聽起來根本就在撒嬌的話——緊急任務下沒有什麼不能豁出去的！

 

　　「你最好別因為我的『貼身』而毛躁！」

　　「我知道是任務，Jay。」

　　「繼續！」咬牙切齒。

　　「除了要夠貼身之外，妳要盡可能地陪他玩各種遊樂設施，晚上還有各種歌劇與舞台劇，只要他邀請妳，妳……」

　　「我知道 **貼身** 的意思，進入正題！」Jason不甘心地嘟噥著，那些根本就是約會了，卻是跟一個他未知長相、未知年齡的男人，「給我個名字！」

　　「Bruce Wayne。」

　　「……」Jason再次瞪他。

　　「妳的任務是盡情享受妳的約會。」

 

　　Jason瞇起眼來，Bruce的笑容美到她想在他臉上安裝炸彈。

 

　　「這就是個約會。」男人迷人的藍眼睛收錄女友因不明原因整個漲紅的臉，「沒有任務、沒有臥底，當然，妳帶的武器也不用拿出來，妳只需用到我給妳的比基尼。」

　　「！！」Jason一抖，武器就算了，老頭子怎麼知道她連比基尼都帶了！？

 

　　Bruce再坐過去一點，在他還沒跟Jason公開的階段中，摟住女友的腰不是什麼明智之舉，對Brucy Baby來說可能沒什麼，他本來就需要許多緋聞來幫他掩蓋事實，可Jason不一樣，她不喜歡成為公眾注視的對象，更別說曇花一現的『Brucy女郎』了。所以Bruce除了吻吻Jason的手調戲她之外，沒再多做其他更逾越的動作。

 

　　「我沒有答應要跟你約會！我是因為任務來的！」

　　「那就別約會。」

　　「……」

　　「『陪我』吃晚餐。」Bruce換了一個方式說。

　　「……」Jason換了一個方式瞪他。

　　「我『陪妳』享受妳的約會？」

 

★

 

　　這下好了，Jason仍舊不甘心，她的內心一直在掙扎到底要不要承認她確實希望這是個約會。

　　Bruce執起她的手邀她走進舞群中，摟著她的細腰帶著她移動步伐，Jason都覺得自己真的能在那雙難得這麼沒有雜質的湛藍眼睛底下答應任何要求了……

 

　　「我還是不覺得……」她小聲嘟囊著，猶豫著要不要把頭靠到男人的肩膀上，「Babs不會騙我。」

　　「我想她沒有。」Bruce主動貼近兩人的距離，低頭吻吻女友的額頭。

　　「！」Jason緊繃地抬起頭。

　　「她的意思是妳得像在對待一場任務般嚴肅。」

　　Jason差點把尖銳的鞋跟對準男人的腳趾頭踩下去，「我像個廢人一樣不能動一整天！」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　「擦了指甲油什麼都不能摸，臉上有面膜不能笑，我還——」

　　「嗯？」

　　「……」Jason將要說的話吞進肚子裡，一抹不自然的紅暈浮上她的臉頰，比腮紅還更搶戲，「總之，如果只是約會我才不要這麼大費周章！」

　　「沒錯，妳不會。」

　　「……」我操我幹嘛打自己臉……

 

　　但Barbara的準備也是有不足的地方，Bruce的手指撫過Jason柔軟的耳垂跟什麼都沒有的鎖骨，……不，神諭不可能沒有準備。

 

　　「對我說句話，Jason。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「說：『Wayne先生，你覺不覺得我的脖子上空空的？』最好撒個嬌。」

　　Jason垮著臉用看白痴的眼神看Bruce，「說這幹嘛？」

　　「這樣妳能順勢得到一條項鍊，來自於我。」

　　「我不說就沒有？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　「我根本不想要項鍊。」

　　「但身為妳的有錢無腦男友，我想給妳買條項鍊。」

　　「……」Jason想起來在挑禮服時Barbara還臉色凝重地說千萬別在當下買首飾，身上越空越好，Jason想說她也用不到首飾就沒多問了，原來用意在這？

 

　　「所以我現在是在滿足你不是在滿足我自己？」

　　「可以這麼理解。」Bruce輕輕地笑了，如果Jason能因此跟他撒嬌，Bruce不介意她怎麼催眠自己。

 

　　Jason嘆了口氣，不甘不願地仰高自己的下顎，雙眸緊盯著男人。

　　「Wayne先生，你覺不覺得我的脖子上少了什麼？」收了收自己搭在男人肩上的手，將自己豐滿的胸浦貼到男人身上，還刻意緩慢地眨了三下眼睛。

 

★

 

　　Jason給自己的鎖骨掙來一圈吻痕。

 

　　「你到底多混蛋——」柔軟的尖叫從她喉嚨裡頭一點殺傷力也沒地吼出，滑進開高岔裡的大手握住她雪白的大腿，厚繭摩挲著她細緻的皮膚。

　　「令人驚豔，Jason。」Bruce喘著氣吻著女友的耳朵，再沿著臉頰回到她唇上，「現在，妳得為我負點責任了～」

　　「不講道理！」

 

　　得了吧，沒人能跟蝙蝠俠講道理。

　　隔天她穿著大高領試戴各種項鍊時都想拿鏡子去砸在旁邊挑寶石挑得很開心的Bruce，她現在全身像過敏一樣是要怎麼穿比基尼……

 

 

-end-

（其實jay還做了全身除毛……）

 


End file.
